


Was the Wife Necessary?

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: The Doctor's a bit jealous.





	Was the Wife Necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've watched this arc so I'm sorry if I messed stuff up, y'all.

"Doctor?" Jack asked. "You seem really agitated."

"Well, the Master is Prime Minister and I have no idea what his plan is, so yeah, I'd say I'm a bit agitated," the Doctor snapped, bouncing his knee up and down.

"No, not like that," Martha observed, "You're acting like there's something else bothering you. What is it?"

"Lucy Saxon," admitted the Doctor, after a short pause. "I don't understand her. I don't understand why she's a part of whatever it is he's doing. She isn't necessary. Why did he have to go and get married, of all things?" The last question came out as more of a whine than anything else, but it had been a long day.

Incredulously, Jack asked, "His wife?" He wasn't quite sure he had heard correctly.

"Yeah, he's never been married before," explained the Doctor. "He's done several elaborate plans before, just check UNIT's files if you don't believe me, but he's never gotten married. Why get married now?"

"Why does it matter, Doctor? So he's gotten married, what's the problem?" Martha asked.

"It's just-- it's just not like him to, that's all," said the Doctor, running his fingers through his hair.

"Doctor, tell us the truth," Jack demanded. "We deserve at least that."

"Well, the thing is," the Doctor began, then sighed. "Don't get upset, but he and I-- we used to-- we were-- Ugh this is difficult. He and I were together, partners, a couple, however you want to put it."

"What?!"

Martha and Jack exchanged a look like 'what, so the psychopath Time Lord gets a chance and I don't?'

"Yeah, I know." The Doctor sighed. "It was a long time ago."

"A long time ago, but you're still jealous about his wife?" Jack asked, shifting his weight.

"I'm not jealous!" the Doctor spluttered.

Jack gave him a Look. "Seriously, Doctor. Why are you getting so riled up about him moving on? You've fallen in love with people other than him many, many times. He's finally doing the same, so what?"

"It's just not like him to, well... go with anyone else, that's all. Of all the time I've known him, he's never ever shown any interest in anyone else, especially not a human. No offense intended, of course. He just considers humans to be beneath him, barely even proper life-forms."

"Oh, no offense taken," said Martha sarcastically.

"I mean, there was Ailla," the Doctor continued, Martha's sarcasm going completely over his head, "but that was a special case, and after her, he never even looked at a human twice. She wasn't actually even human, either. And there's-- well-- there's this one thing, in his attitude, that makes me fairly certain he's trying to get my attention."

"And what would that be?" said Jack. He felt like he was trying to convince a young teenager to admit to a crush. It was embarrassing.

"You know the way he always adjusts his tie or rolls his neck in broadcasts and the like? Well, ah, his neck was always very sensitive, in every body. A couple of kisses and he would just fall apart," the Doctor said, very pointedly not meeting Jack or Martha's eyes. "And I was only ever the only person who knew that. No one else."

"Right, so you know his fetish and now you think he's trying to make you jealous," Jack said bluntly. He was having none of this.

"It sounds stupid now you say it like that," the Doctor complained.

"Don't sound so disappointed it's not about you!" Martha admonished.

\---

Later, when the Doctor confronted the Master on the Valiant, and the Master pulled him into a passionate kiss before firing his laser screwdriver at him, the Doctor's friends realized that, okay, hey, maybe he was trying to make him a tiny bit jealous after all.


End file.
